


Exciting Match

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny plays her first professional Quidditch match. Harry watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exciting Match

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

Harry watched the match on the edge of his seat. Ginny’s first game was shaping up to be one of the most exciting he’d ever seen. He’d never been so emotionally invested in a game that he hadn’t played in personally, not even back at Hogwarts. And he was filled with more than just anticipation. 

Just watching her prove herself out there on the pitch, with such flair and such talent excited him unexpectedly. He had to adjust his robes, sit on his hands. But he still didn’t take his eyes off the action. His breath raced every time she had the quaffle. Jolts rushed through his body every time she scored. 

And when the other team caught the snitch, he nearly burst at the realization that the Harpies were still two hundred and thirty points ahead. 

Impatiently, Harry waited outside the locker room for Ginny. A few people told him he could go inside and see her. Hell, he was Harry freakin’ Potter—he was allowed just about anywhere he wanted. But Harry didn’t trust himself inside. He was pretty sure as soon as he saw Ginny in the locker room, stripping off her Quidditch gear, he’d lose it. And he didn’t want to risk their first child being conceived in a sweaty locker room. So he stood just outside, waiting for her.

“Harry?”

He bounced excitedly and swept Ginny into his arms, kissing her hard. “I’m so happy for you. You were magnificent out there!” 

“Thanks.” She was warm, curvy, tender in his arms. But so tough and fast on the pitch. “Some of the girls are going out to the pub to celebrate. Do you want to—”

“No. I want to take you home. I want to take you. I want you.” His hands clenched tight around her arms. “Apparate with me?”

She nodded and they disappeared at once.


End file.
